EP 0 847 596 B1 discloses a detector for a tomography unit that is formed from a plurality of individual modules that are directly connected, both mechanically and electrically, to a component carrier assigned to the detector. Each individual module has detector elements arranged to form an array. The detector is constructed such that each individual module can be exchanged without being destroyed. The simultaneous embodiment of the electric and mechanical contact between the individual modules and a component carrier is, however, associated with a number of disadvantages, particularly given a requisite alignment of the individual modules relative to one another.
Making electric contact with the individual modules must be executed in such a way that an electric contact remains reliably made even given a displacement of the individual modules associated with the alignment. However, making electric contact with the component carrier in a way insensitive to displacement is associated with increased outlay on design and more complicated production processes for the corresponding contact elements (contact bump and contact surface).
Furthermore, in the known case a reliable electric contact between the component carrier and the individual module is possible only when the contact elements are held together with a certain expenditure of force. However, the mechanical interactions associated therewith complicate easy and precise alignment of the individual modules.